A Strange Destiny
by Dallan Angel
Summary: Everyone is now trying to find Optimus but he finds himself in a strange dream. Please read. Ch.2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is Transformers Cybertron

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

Scattershot, as usual, was on the controls again, fixing some bugs on the computer mainframe. When he was almost finished, he heard a clang in the room. He stopped and looked back to see if anyone was there. Scary thing is no one was there. 

"Hmm…must be my imagination" with that Scattershot kept working but then heard the clang again. He got up on his feet and was now in battle mode.

"W-who's there? S-show yourself!" He was terrified, of course. He cursed himself from watching those horror movies with Bud. Now he knows how Coby felt, it must be terrifying which he is right now.

Scattershot was snap back to reality as he heard another clang. He panicked as he shouted again, "W-who's there? I-I have a powerful laser canon and I'm not afraid to use it so just show yourself!"

There was now silence, utter complete freezing silence. He waited for a few moments before he lowered his gun. There was no clang sounds anymore, just complete silence. He was alone again.

"…Okay…it is might just be my imagination-"

"BOO!" shouted a weird creature. He was close as a human being but not that close. This weird human creature looked paler, completely white. He was wearing dark clothing and a cark black cape. What scared Scattershot the most were his big pointy sharp fangs. He couldn't move, he couldn't even fire, he could only watch in terror and scream.

"V-V-VAMPIRE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scattershot stumbles on the floor when he saw a bright green light to his left. Scattershot dared himself to see what it was revealing another weird human creature. It was a witch with a big nose and her eyes were red.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Scattershot jumps to his feet and starts running when he tripped. He felt his arm being poke, bravely, he turns to see what it was which freaked him out even more. Whatever it was, it had horns, white hair, big yellow sharp teeth, and deep red skin carrying a black trident. He knew all too well, what it was.

"D-D-D-DEMON!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Scattershot then runs repeatedly tumbles and his back hit the entrance. It seems to be lock.

He couldn't move anymore, there was no escape; he has to accept his fate. He watched fearfully as the three creatures walks up to him in a creepy way, which made Scattershot even more scared than ever. He closed his eyes ready for death when he heard a snicker. He opens his eyes to see the creatures laughing.

'_Wait! They're laughing? But why…oh no_' Scattershot thought of the worst. "BUD COBY! LORI!"

Yes, it was just costumes as Coby and Lori took off their masks and Bud took his fangs. They were satisfied that they managed to scare Scattershot to death.

"You guys that was not funny! I thought I was really gonna die!" shouted Scattershot. "Oh well, I'm glad it was just a trick than reality"

"Sorry Scattershot, we just couldn't resist," said Lori.

"So why'd you guys scare me all of the sudden, and what's with the outfits?" Scattershot asked.

"It's Halloween!" said Bud as he made a scary face, which wasn't really that scary anymore.

Scattershot looked at them confused of the word, "Halloween?"

"Yeah, Halloween" said Coby.

"No, what I mean is what is Halloween?" Scattershot asked.

"I'll tell you that!" said Jolt, who appeared out of nowhere along with Six-speed and Reverb.

"AAHH! Jolt! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, now about Halloween! It is the time of festival, which occurs once every year only at night when humans get to dressed up into the most scariest or supernatural creatures of any sort of kinds!"

"Huh, that's it?"

"Not quite, you see, when human children goes through door to door on each house, they are rewarded candy. Candy is a really good and sweet filling treats!"

"So Halloween is when you dress up into a monster and get candies?"

"But wait there's more, it's also the night where magic is stronger! In different places, there are real witches that casts curses and spells to prolong their fates and continues their legacy secretly!"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Jolt, you know that kind of information is hardly believable anymore. There's no such thing as magic," said Lori.

"Why isn't there magic anymore?" Jolt asked.

"Well, it's outdated, there has to be proof"

"Well anyways, you kids gave me quite the scare," said Scattershot.

Coby laughed and the others gave him a funny look, what was he laughing about.

"Coby?" Bud calls out his name.

"Sorry Bud, but this just reminded me of a story"

"Oh, what story? Tell us!" Jolt said.

"Well, my father once told me a story about three kids that completely scared this other kid half to death. It was stormy that night and it caused a black out."

In an unpredictable coincidence, the lights turned off due to the storm outside. They all panicked extremely.

"What happened?" Jolt asked.

"It's just what Coby said… a blackout caused by the storm outside," said Scattershot as he tried not to panic but to no vain.

"W-what happened next, C-Coby?" Bud silently asked.

Coby was now buckling his knees, he was so terrified but answered anyways, "And then…three huge monsters…the same size as Optimus…comes in…to take us to the underworld…"

"W-what are they called?" they all asked.

"They were called…The Egimos"

Lori then says, "No way, there is no such thing! There is no such thing! Got it? I'ts all coincidence!"

Suddenly the entrance door opened and they slowly turned and looked at whoever entered. All they saw were three pairs of glowing eyes and without any hesitation, they screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! EGIMOS!!!"

The three giants are now the ones screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

(Altogether now) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA AHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Landmine was laughing his butt off. 

The lights were back on again, thankfully. Everyone was laughing and Scatter with the others felt so humiliated.

"Jetfire! Tell me the story again! One more time! AHAHAHAHA!" said Landmine.

"No!"

Vectorprime then enters the room and discovered Override, Overhaul, Landmine, and RedAlert were laughing so hard.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"If you really must know, AHAHA! There was a minor blackout, and Optimus, Hotshot, and Jetfire managed to scare the sparks out of Scattershot, the humans, and the minicons! We all came running after they screamed so loud, I thought there would be an avalanche!" said Override as she started laughing again.

"Sorry, Optimus" said Scattershot.

"No, no, no, it's fine. We're sorry as well; we didn't mean to scare you all like that. By the way, kids, what's with the outfits?" Optimus asked, really wanting to change the subject to stop his comrades from death of laughter if it's possible for robots.

Once again, they explained to them what Halloween is.

"Really? That sounds like fun!" said Hotshot.

"Hey Optimus, we could go to the city and tell the humans that we're just wearing a costume!"

"Great idea, Jetfire!"

"Huh? N-No wait! I'm sorry sir, I was just kidding!"

…

"Well, we are a bit tall"

All of them laughed again and those who didn't know, this happened once before and it's still funny.

Suddenly, there was an alarm; Scattershot quickly went to the controls.

"Is it Decepticons?" RedAlert asked.

"Yup, it's them alright. Starscream and Thundercracker, I wonder why it's always them two. Anyways, they're heading out next to a museum that's located in the outskirts of town" said Scattershot.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus ordered and they go.

* * *

"What are we doing here anyway Starscream?" Thundercracker asked. "There ain't no cyberkey or the omega lock here!" 

"Quiet, how would you know if it weren't here?"

"Because…I don't know…"

Suddenly the ground shook and they were blast by missiles, (un)fortunately, it missed.

"What the slag was that?!" Thundercracker said.

"Who dares to interfere with us?" shouted Starscream.

"I'll give you one hint!" the voice shouted as he fired at them again.

"Optimus Prime!" shouted both Thundercracker and Starscream.

"Good guess," said Optimus as he transformed. The rest than came and transformed.

"Cyberkey Power!" shouted Thundercracker as he transformed and flies to the sky, followed by Jetfire.

Jetfire, Vector, and Optimus stayed to battle both Starscream and Thundercracker while the rest heads off to the museum to protect it. The battle went on but they were battling extremely close to a swamp. When Starscream has activated his cyber key, he managed to toss Optimus to the swamp.

"Optimus!" shouted Jetfire whom saw the attack but then gets hit by Thundercracker unexpectedly.

"Focus here!" shouted Thundercracker.

Optimus stands up and says, "Are you looking for the omega lock again Starscream?"

"I will find it Prime but I have to finish you off first!" said Starscream.

Optimus then activates his cyber key was now in battle mode, "Go ahead and try, I dare you"

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard and everyone stopped on their ground. It wasn't unusual but it is when it's very loud. For no reason, Vector does a scanning around the perimeter, he had a feeling that something was wrong, something terribly wrong.

"Jetfire, land!" Optimus ordered.

"Roger that!"

"Hey! What's so scary about a lightning?" Because of that, a small lightning hits Thundercracker. Fortunately for him, it missed.

"AAAAHHH! I'm landing!" said Thundercracker as he dove to the ground and transformed.

After Vector Prime finished the scan, his system picked up something in the swamp that seems so unusual but whatever it was, it's dangerous and Optimus is in it.

"Now where were we, Prime?" Starscream as he raised his double armed sword. He charged over to Optimus but then he used his cyberkey to blast Starscream farther back.

"Optimus! Get out of that swamp now!" shouted Vector Prime. Optimus looks back at him with a confused look, "what?"

"Get out, now!"

Suddenly there was a thunder and a huge lightning bolt came down and hit the swampy lake. The lake starts glowing with bright white light then it starts to consume Optimus.

"W-what is this?" Optimus asked himself as he sees his hand engulfed with a white solar flare. It was amazing at first but suddenly he felt this jolt of pain and he felt his circuits going haywire. It was as if something is inside his body, destroying everything in its path. Soon on, a multiple of pain kept coming. Optimus fell on his knees and let out a cry.

"OPTIMUS!" shouted Jetfire and Vector Prime as they helplessly watch the leader screaming in agony as the light shines brighter.

"OPTIMUS!" shouted Hotshot and Override as they arrived and saw the commotion.

Hotshot then drives over to Optimus to save him but then he was hold back by Jetfire and Vector Prime.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Hotshot as he struggles out of their grip. "OPTIMUS! WE NEED TO HELP HIM!"

"HOTSHOT! STOP! You're going to get yourself killed!" shouted Jetfire.

The bright white flare then made a colossal shining light that blinded everyone. In a matter of minutes, it died down. Optimus and the swamp are nowhere to be seen. Hotshot fell on his knees. Starscream and Thundercracker hesitate before retreating through the warp hole. Override, Vector Prime, and Jetfire were full of disbelief and shock. There was a moment of silence before the rain starts to fall.

* * *

If you'd wish to see what truly happened to Optimus, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I think I should create some quizzes to see if you guys know my story so well…hmm…yeah…

Another note: I think I'll make this fic a romance one: OC&Optimus

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers but I do own two new characters in this chapter

Name: Celia Acosta

GA: F/22

Personality: nice, altruist, shy, chaste, curious, mischievous, playful, neat, and genial

Looks: She has hazy innocent sapphire eyes and wears glasses. She has long blond hair that goes to her back but always puts it on a ponytail and never let it down. She has a peach skin slender-fit body. She has a small birthmark the shape of a rose in the right side of her neck.

Casual: She wears a white khaki military-style shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and rubber shoes.

Facts: She works as an archeologist but has skills of a nurse/doctor. She likes to sing and dance but doesn't show it.

Name: Curtis Acosta (or Curt)

GA: M/25

Relationship: Big brother of Celia

Personality: a dolt, folksy, genial, cocky, impatient, rambunctious, sloppy, and such a trickster.

Looks: He has the same eyes as Celia and has a golden color of hair than her. He has a light-tanned skin and fit-muscled-slender body.

Casual: He wears a blue striped polo shirt, brown pants, and black rubber shoes.

Facts: He works as a detective of Police Headquarters even though he doesn't look or act likes it. He sings and dance like Celia but he shows it to everyone, not hide it.

* * *

-Autobots Headquarters, 11:15 P.M.-

"Optimus! Optimus!" shouted Scattershot as he tries to go through the comlink again but as always, getting no respond. "It's no use…he really is gone-"

"Don't say that!" shouted Hotshot. "Keep trying!"

"Hotshot, give it a rest!" said Jetfire.

"And you! Why'd you hold me back? I could've saved him!"

"So you're saying the whole thing's my fault?!"

"Yeah! What'd you think?!"

"If I didn't hold you back you would've ended up the same place as Optimus did!"

"So what?"

"You still don't get it?" shouted Jetfire.

"What I don't get it is you, Jet fire!" shouted Hotshot.

"Well, I don't get you either!"

"That's enough you two, this isn't helping Optimus or us!" said Override.

"Big sister's right! We're wasting time instead of finding Optimus!" said Lori. "Hotshot! You shouldn't be blaming this on Jetfire! He was protecting you and if you were in Optimus's place you wouldn't want anyone to endure the same thing as he did!"

Hotshot's anger then cools down, now seeing the truth. The human girl's right, knowing Optimus he really wouldn't want anyone enduring that pain. Hotshot looked down then looks up to Jetfire, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I know you care about him as much as we do," said Jetfire as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, since we're cool down, let's go find Optimus first thing in the morning!" said Coby.

"Right!"

* * *

-1:00 A.M. still raining-

"Curt, please slow down; I don't feel so good," said Celia and Curt slowed the car. They just left a very long Halloween party and her brother starts speeding in the rain, that's dangerous. Curt pouts at her, "You're no fun…"

"You're my older brother so act like it,"

"No way, being degraded is way fun!"

"But you act so serious on a case and you're pretty good at it"

"Well, only in cases"

"Unbelievable" groaned Celia as she rubs away her headache.

Curtis smiled, satisfied of himself. He looked back to the road and noticed something unusual; he slows down to a stop. Celia looked up to her brother and noticed the serious look he only wears during a case. She decided to ask, "something wrong?"

In a serious tone he said, "Over there…"

Celia looks up ahead and saw a person lying on the road. She gasps and gets out of the car to go over and aid the person. Curtis followed behind her. Despite the person wearing absolutely no clothing, she was much worried of his health than her mental virginity.

"Well, how bad is it?" Curtis asked as he took off his jacket and covered the person. Celia sighed in relief and answered, "Just a bruise on the stomach and a few minor scratches, other than that, he's fine"

Curtis paused for a sec, examining the person. It doesn't look like he's from around here. "Let's take him back to our place"

"Right"

* * *

--------------Optimus's POV------------------

'_Ow…my head…w-what happened?_' I start to rise and sit up when a wave of dizziness hit me. '_Oh great…just what I needed…_' I opened my eyes to see a different surrounding. '_W-where am I?_'

It looks like I'm inside a house, a human house. There was that box that humans called Television or for short, TV. There was a kitchen where you cook this so called food. There were soft comfortable chairs, sofas, and tables, and everything a house needs to be useful or just for decoration. I can't believe a single things of this, I think I'm still dreaming.

'_Wait…what happened to me?_' I start to remember the fight with Starscream and the swamp. There was that light and he saw everyone watching him helplessly.

I slowly stand up to my feet and walked around that is when I spotted the bathroom. I walked inside but stopped a few inches as I saw someone in the mirror instead of me.

He has blue hair, bright yellow eyes, and wearing a white turtleneck sweater and jeans. I raised my hand to wave but the human repeated my moves then it dawn to me. '_Oh Primus…I'm h-human…_'

"Hey!"

I was startled as I heard the sudden voice right next to me. He was around my height but I could guess his a bit older and he's wearing clothes, clothes that's similar of Bud when he plays detective but he doesn't have the hat.

"Ahhh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you," he apologized while wearing a grin, it seems he was satisfied more than guilty.

Not wanting this situation to get any awkward I asked, "Where am I?"

"Well, young lad, you're in my house, nice isn't it?"

"Uhh, it's fine-"

"What you don't like it? You start to insult me after the kindness of my heart to take you in?" He suddenly said.

"Uhh…" I don't know what to say, I have never been in this kind of situation. What kind of human is he?

"Well if you have time to insult then go make me breakfast-ow!" he shouted as he clutched his head in pain. There was a girl just two inches shorter and they resembled each other. I was actually relieved that she hit him with the magazine to make him stop talking.

"Curt! That was not nice! He's our guest don't take advantage of him," she said. "And what do you mean you're house? This is my house, you barely pay a penny for the bills".

Curt then said, "S-sorry…" This time his face looked apologetic but most of it is covered in fear.

"I'm sorry about him, he's always like this every morning. I'm Celia Acosta and this is my brother, Curtis," said Celia.

He then composed himself and wore a grin, "Hey, call me Curt"

I smiled and introduced myself, "Nice to meet you, Celia, Curt. I'm Optimus"

"Optimus, who would name their own kid Op-ow!" Curtis rubs his rib where Celia has nudged him. Celia then smiled back at me and said, "That's a nice and very unique name you have"

"Thank you, yours too, your name means heaven, right?" I asked. I remembered Lori checking up a site called She says her cousin announced that her baby is going to be a girl and so Lori helps to find a good name for the baby. I just happened to pass by and caught some of the names. "It fits you well"

------------Normal POV---------------

Celia has a tiny blush as she smiled brightly at Optimus, "Thank you"

Curtis sees this and smirks a bit, '_It seems things will get interesting from now on_'

They were now having breakfast, and yes, this is actually Optimus's first food. He looks at the fork on the plate with the pancake. Honestly, he doesn't know how to use a fork, he eats energon, remember? However, he did catch to see his comrades and the humans watching TV, it was the scene where the family were eating pancakes and using fork to slice, poke, and eat. He tries to do the same maneuver but it was sloppy, Celia and Curt noticed it easily and they ignore it.

Optimus takes one bite and pauses for a bit. It was actually better than energon. He smiled, "this is delicious! What is it?"

Curt grins at him, "It's pancake!"

"P-pancake?"

"Where have you been? A cave?" Curt asked and he starts laughing. Optimus just smiled nervously, knowing he got that part right.

Celia then wears a worried look and calls out his name. "Optimus?"

Optimus then looks at her with a smile, "Yes?"

Celia felt her cheeks burning. '_Wow, he's very handsome when he smiles…UGGHH!! WHAT AM I THINKING?!_'

Optimus sees her reactions a bit awkward, "Umm…are you alright?"

Curt then whispered, "Don't worry, she's just having one of her episodes"

Celia quickly regained her composure with a smile, "Sorry, anyways, what were you doing last night in the middle of the road?" she asked, leaving out the part he was naked.

There was a moment of silence, Optimus was unsure wether or not he should tell them but he has to tell them something. "…I don't quite exactly remember…"

Curtis looks at him suspiciously and asks, "Well, what do you remember?"

Optimus paused for a moment then answered, "My name…only my name…"

There was a tense atmosphere building up in the air. Celia felt sad for him and apologized, "I'm sorry I asked"

"No, no, no, it's fine. Really, don't trouble yourself with it," said Optimus.

At the end of breakfast, they finished with delight because of Curtis weird jokes yet they were funny in an odd way. Celia picks up the dirty plates and washes them then puts them in the washing machine. Curtis went to the bathroom to wash his hands and fixed his tie unsuccessfully.

Curt made a pout and goes over to Celia, "Hey sis, help me with this thing"

Celia smirks at him, "You didn't say please"

"Please!" Celia giggled as she starts to fix her brother's tie. Optimus watches them, they seem to be living together alone.

"Hey Curt, you don't mind taking Optimus with you to work, you might get him a job there, you know," said Celia. Optimus blinked. "A job?"

"Hmm, yeah sure, he can maybe help you pay half the bills," said Curt as he grabs his keys. "Maybe tomorrow, right now, I gotta go. See ya!" With that, he went out of the house and took off. Celia sighed as she went to the closet and grabbed her coat then about to go out.

Optimus blinked in confusion once more, "Where are you going?"

Celia smiles at him, "I'm going off to work. I'll have to walk since it's near, just two blocks. Can you stay and take care of the house while we're gone?"

Optimus was now worried, what if some one tries to capture her or something. He walks up to her and asks, "May I walk with you there?"

Celia pauses before smiling warmly at him. She takes out a red jacket and gives it to him. "Here, you should put it on. It's really cold outside"

Optimus blinked before taking the jacket and putting it on. He then saw Celia looking down at his feet, he blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're not wearing any shoes silly," said Celia as he took out a pair of black shoes. "Here, these are Curtis' but he wouldn't miss them"

Optimus nodded and gladly took it. "T-thank you" He puts it on then he has another problem. "Umm…"

Celia blinks at him and asked, "Yes?"

"…How do you tie a shoe?"

…

"Ahahahaha hahahaha! You mean-ahahaha-you never learned how to?" Celia asked.

Optimus frowned in embarrassment and lied, "Well…I don't remember things…"

Celia stops her laughing and apologizes. In the goodness of her heart and trying not to laugh anymore, she shows him how to his shoelaces and Optimus pays attention. Optimus smiled sweetly at her, there was something about her that he likes, the way she is, reminded him of some one he loved once.

* * *

Yes, Optimus is turned into a human being. How long do you think he can keep a secret?

Please review.


End file.
